JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) is a text-based data interchange format used for communication between a client and a remote system. For example, a web browser may retrieve data records from a web server by sending a JSON request to the web server. The JSON request may specify the data records that the web server should return to the web browser. For instance, the JSON request may include one or more filters. Each filter may set forth at least one parameters. The web server may respond to the JSON request by returning, to the web browser, data records that satisfy the parameters set forth in the filters included in the JSON request.